


reverse reverse (you know, like the party song)

by after0112



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Mention of Death, Reanimation Process?, Spoilers for December 16th, Violence, do i tag platonic?? it scares me to even try there, horse!! there’s definitely carl content, not exactly sure how to tag but here i go, oh right!!, oh well, ow that must’ve hurt, uhhh help, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/after0112/pseuds/after0112
Summary: it must’ve hurt to be crushed and then revived, huh(i think the lowercase is a cool aesthetic design choice alright let me live)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 14





	reverse reverse (you know, like the party song)

techno didn’t feel the original tear of the anvil ripping through his chest, but he sure as hell felt the totem do its job.

gritting his teeth and trying his best to ignore the crackle of his ribcage as it molded itself back together, techno jumped up on top of the anvil with shaky legs. he breathed in, then out, and jumped the bars of the cage.

clutching his chest, he began to quickly scan his surroundings for what he could do at this point. there weren’t too many options that didn’t involve throwing himself directly into the fray of people clambering for some form of order.

out of the corner of his eye, a flash of green and brown began to move. he followed after it, trying to ignore how the totem’s after effects knitting up his wound made him want to throw up.

the worst part was over, the sounds of his heart squelching back together and his throat re-inflating from where the anvil had knocked it in far behind him, though it was only minutes ago at most. the only thing left was to _stop shaking, dammit._

there was a hole that the green blur rode carl into, and techno staggered in after it, leaning on the wall to his right as the green man blocked the entrance behind him. they both knew it wouldn’t hold forever, but it would be good for a few minutes at least.

dream didn’t speak much as he hustled around techno, patting him softly on the back as he tried to catch his breath. when techno looked up, dream gestured to the chests in the room. techno nods, and dream prepares to go back out and run interference for as long as he can.

when the stone wall closed back up behind him, techno gave himself time to hold back the pain tears that came with basically reversing his body. he wiped away whatever fell and straightened up. his chest still crackled every few seconds, but otherwise most of the pressure was gone.

techno began to root through the chests, vaguely recalling that dream had said something about a lead before he left. he looked to the back of the room, at the passage out of there, and cursed softly. it wasn’t wide enough for carl. he took the closest pickaxe and began to widen the tunnel so he could get his horse out of there.

the sound of blocks breaking hit his ears (don’t think about how it’s only a little bit off from bones snapping in half and shattering don’t _don’t **don’t**_ ) and barely blocks up carl in time. he swivels with as much false confidence as he can muster, matching quackity’s fierce gaze with one of his own.

the next minute or so was a blur. he swam vaguely through a monologue detailing how he had been betrayed, and didn’t exactly listen to quackity’s threats, only picking up that he was on a hit list ( _as long as it’s not phil_ ), and then they were fighting.

he thinks he remembers threatening to put to pickaxe through the man’s teeth before he killed him, sending him back to his respawn point. he breathes heavily, looking down at the blood on his hands ( _more_ , the voices say, _just slaughter them all, they did something to phil they deserve it blood blood **blood**_ ).

techno loots through his failed executioner’s things, keeping an eye on the entrance to the hole. he puts on the netherite he finds and picks up the lead from the pile of trash that remains.

he has half a mind, even without the voices input, to go back and get phil out of that house and into his sight where he can keep him safe, but he knows phil can handle himself.

the voices crave blood. he almost agrees with them, but carl makes a noise and he returns to the moment.

working quickly, he gets carl through the now slightly bigger hole and ends up in the sewer. he sends a silent prayer to a god he doesn’t believe in for his clothes and leads carl in.

maybe ten minutes later he pops out of the sewer and hops on carl, riding as fast as the horse would go out of there. the sooner he’s away from L’Manberg, the sooner he can recuperate and get his things back.

they will regret the day they drug the blood god out of retirement.

————— 

what.

“hey techno! hey, hey, hi, how’s it going?”

techno forgets whatever he was going to say before he found his brother outside his house.

“why are you in my house, tommy.”

“hi techno!”

he’s not in the mood to deal with this. this is not the best thing to return home to.

he repeats his earlier question. tommy, again, shrugs it off or ignores it or _whatever_ , and begins to go back into his house and down to the basement.

with the muffled sound of a block being broken comes the migraine that’s been threatening to settle in since he got back.

( _wouldn’t hurt to kill him,_ say the voices, but he shoots that down immediately. that’s still his brother. he may be the blood god, but he has _some_ standards. give him credit.)

techno climbs down the latter and eventually forces tommy to talk to him. it takes a couple of threats, but he eventually learns that tommy’s base during his exile was blown up by dream.

(distantly, the voices remind him that dream has helped him multiple times. techno keeps that in the back of his mind going forward.)

“-and when i think about dream my brain gets all fuzzy and shit, can’t think about it too long i get all confused, techno, _confused!_ anyway-“

something clicks, between tommy’s frantic rambling and the odd items he found in places they weren’t supposed to be this morning.

“tommy, have you been the one taking all my stuff?”

and oddly enough, tommy freezes. he goes quiet.

that’s not normal.

tommy bulldozes past his little freeze up and goes outside. techno, still trying to puzzle out the odd behavior in his head, follows him mostly on autopilot.

he comes out of his head to tommy throwing all his stuff in a hole.

“heh?”

“—go ahead and burn it, explode it, im sorry, i didn’t mean to make you mad—“

“tommy, what—“

“i can go now if you want me to, dream—“

and then another thing clicks.

“tommy.” to his credit, this time tommy doesn’t really react much, and techno almost wants to congratulate him on hiding his expression.

( _he’s hiding things, he’s hiding things from you—_ no shut up. he’s got a reason to.)

“tommy you can keep the things, i don’t need it that badly. i could get more if i wanted it.” it’s just a stack of golden apples and emeralds, and he has several stacks to spare. the potions though... 

no, no, get it together, he can gently remind tommy later that slow fall potions are very valuable, that’s not important right now.

he registers that tommy’s rambling again, and puts a hand on his shoulder, slower than he usually would.

“tommy, come with me. it’s cold out here.”

some things reverse, and others reverse with them.

the wounds from his execution were practically absent, maybe a few scuffs here and there. his shirt is torn, yes, but that will be easily replaced.

his relationship with his brother, though rocky, can also be reversed. it will take time, and techno’s sure he’ll get more than a little annoyed in the process, but it will be repaired.

in the distance, a father watches his two remaining sons begin to stitch up a family. he smiles, and turns away.

surely everything will work out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> techno with voices, what will he do
> 
> also the ending on this is a little rough, and i don’t enjoy it too much, but i wanted to tie it in with the theme of going backwards or reversing a process. 
> 
> i would imagine being crushed and then being brought back would hurt, so i ran with it. techno’s a strong boy though, he’ll make it through :)


End file.
